Immortal Legacy
by Dravynea
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Dragonborn saved Skyrim from the World Eater. With the threat of the dragons gone, the people of Skyrim are enjoying their peace and quiet until the vampire attacks started. Serana must team up with this mysterious stranger to stop his father from enveloping the world into darkness. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters and places described in this story is owned by Bethesda. This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me! And btw, the followers here look like the mod 'Skyrim Beautiful Followers' by hrk1025. Just look it up in google for the pictures. I would also suggest downloading and endorsing the mod. Please enjoy the story!

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Serana and her mother had been riding their horses for a while. She was starting to feel pain in her thighs but she doesn't want to break the silence between them. Her mother has not uttered a single word after she pulled her from tending in the garden with the words ''We need to go.''

''Serana, we are almost there.'' she said suddenly as if sensing her discomfort.

''Where are we going mother?'' she asked nonchalantly, trying to hide her uncertainty.

''We are going to stop your father's plans.'' she replied simply. ''This will make you safe from what he's going to do.''

''Did you discover something in the Elder Scroll?'' she inquired excitedly, the Elder Scroll have interested her greatly, but her mother wouldn't let her examine it.

''Yes.'' she slowed down and Serana followed suit. ''I will tell you everything when we get there.''

They followed the trail up to the mountain as the snow poured relentlessly. _Typical Skyrim weather._ She followed her mother into a path hidden by bushes and headed to the side of the mountain. They stopped in front of a crevice she had not seen until her mother pointed it out.

''What is this place?''

''This is Dimhollow Crypt, a burial catacomb of the Nords.'' she supplied, walking with Serana inside. ''This will be your hiding place.''

Serana followed her mother inside. Normally she would be happy that she and her mother are going to explore a catacomb but her mother's solemn expression says that this was not for fun. Since they can see very well in the dark, they ignored the torches and her mother shut off every light source she can find.

''Why am I going to hide mother?'' she inquired walking beside her mother.

''Just a little bit longer.'' she answered. ''Just have to trust me, like you always do.''

''Of course.'' _Who else am I going to trust?_

They were steadily progressing through the crypt, with her mother closing every gate and door they pass through. Her cryptic answer was unsettling and the fact that her mother is activating all the traps after closing each entrance makes it worse.

The cave like all Nord burial grounds was full of draugrs and skeletons lying on their beds on the walls as if sleeping. She was extremely uneasy but her mother walked through not muttering a single word. Her mind seems to be occupied with one single purpose: Stopping her father.

She had been like this ever since her father discovered the prophecy, doing everything she can to foil his plans. Her father and mother are always at each others throats and she, as usual, is caught in the middle. She chose her mother since they had always been close. Or at least she thinks they are.

They have reached a circular stone island surrounded by water with what appears to be a stone monolith in the middle and a few braziers which looks like they can be pushed around. She and her mother stopped right in front of the monolith. She opened it with a spell she did not recognize.

''Serana, this is where you will be hiding. Please go inside and here is your father's Elder Scroll.'' she gave her a sad smile. ''I'm giving you a potion that would put you to sleep until someone breaks the seal on this coffin.''

''Will you tell me what's going on?'' she said, hesitantly stepping inside the coffin. Trusting her mother blindly may be a bad idea.

''Your father has discovered a prophecy on the elder scroll. The prophecy states that the sun will no longer have to fear the sun. He needs this scroll to find how to do it. I am going to hide somewhere safe, somewhere your father will never search.'' She gave Serana a kiss on her forehead. ''You will be safe here, my daughter. Just lie down inside and drink this.''

She laid her back and accepted the red potion uncertainly, uncorking the bottle with shaking hands. She drained the liquid quickly and within a few moments she felt her eyes getting heavy. She felt her mothers hand in her forehead.

''Sleep my child, everything will be alright.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

 _So warm. Wasn't the coffin supposed to be cold? I'm wrapped up and a very comfortable heat source is beside me. Hmmmm. Smells earthy, with a hint of leather. Maybe I should get closer..._

"It seems that you're awake." A male voice spoke.

Serana opened her eyes with shock. Her head was on someone's shoulder and she was wrapped up in a blanket. What's worse is that it seems she was snuggling to him. She looked up to see the person's face and she saw a pair of gray eyes with slits as pupils, like a serpent. She scrambled away with a yelp.

He was wearing a cloak and a hood that hides his body and head. He can only see his sculpted chin, full lips and sharp nose. A scar was trailing from his left eye and stops before his upper lip. He pulled his hood down even further, hiding his face from her.

"Am I that scary?" he said with a frown. He stood up and cross his arms to his chest.

"I wasn't scared, you just surprised me." Serana raised her chin stubbornly, standing up as well. She looked at him again. He was definitely taller than her and she had to crane her head up to look at him. He turned his head so she can't see his face. Pouting slightly, she looked around. She was on the stone island and around her were bodies of vampires and their thralls. _A lot of vampires, and it looks like he killed them all without getting a stain on his gray cloak._

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked as calmly as she can, readying a lightning spell on her hands. If that does not work she has a dagger hidden in her robes and she knows how to use it.

"And why would I kill you?" he asked sounding offended. "You have not done anything to me."

"Who sent you here?"

"Who were you expecting?" He asked with a grin.

His smile made her feel like fanning herself. _I wonder how he looks like._ "I was expecting someone like me at least."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"A va-. Can't you tell just by looking at me?" Serana crossed her arms on her chest indignantly. "A vampire."

"Hmmmm." He appears to be unaffected by this revelation. "Why were you locked away like this? Seems like an unusual place for a vampire to be."

"That's complicated." she was eyeing him suspiciously. "And I'm not sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get to my family's home."

"Sure, why not."

She was a surprised that he agreed easily, helping a stranger who had not said any details to him.

Scratching his chin he continued. "Where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do." Serana offered her hand to the mysterious man. "My name is Serana by the way. Nice to meet you."

Smiling slightly, he took her hand and she noted that she can feel his warm skin through his gloves.

"Aidan. Likewise."


End file.
